


Love on a Elevator

by jenovasilver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL OF THE YES!, Adorbs!John, Anal Sex, And it would be hot, Awww Feels, Elevator Sex, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Seme!Lock, Sherlock would probably do this., Spontaneous sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was before John was yanked backwards into the all consuming pressure barreling down on his lips; followed by an tongue so strong and agile invading his mouth that he stumbled back into the lift and watched as Sherlock jabbed on the 12th floor button while he held the ‘door close’ command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on a Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> No other reason then having these two fuck on a elevator...a fun little ficlet. Enjoy!

*********

John _had_ something to say, something about the brilliance of Sherlock’s deduction...that it wasn’t a suicide and it was a murder _disguised_ as one; that the maid was involved and that she previously was a ‘he’ and that Sherlock was able to deduce all of this from 4 scant email exchanges. This was before John was yanked backwards into the all consuming pressure barreling down on his lips; followed by an tongue so strong and agile invading his mouth that he stumbled back into the lift and watched as Sherlock jabbed on the 12th floor button while he held the ‘door close’ command.

The Doctor was helpless, his body pressed up against the wall with his legs dangling just over Sherlock’s thighs, he released a startled gasp when lips trailed down his neck, when fingers were slipping down between his beltstrap then raised up his jumper. Feeling them graze across his nipples and making them instantly hard…

Sherlock needed his other hand, **fuck** …this required preplanning, something that he’s normally VERY particular about…in his sex crazed haze Sherlock ACTUALLY forgot that there was something called an ‘emergency stop’ and pressed it to halt the lift. Perfect! Now he could use both hands to thoroughly molest the man and he devilishly looked up at those large green eyes just in time to see the look of commonplace confusion.

“As exasperating it is to see you perplexed by this at the moment, your reaction seems to be heightening my libido after a week of self imposed abstinence.”

“You’re the one who said ‘No sex of any kind until the case was solved.’ _I_ didn’t say a damned thing!” John **was** right, Sherlock did say those exact words..it came to haunt him later but then who knew the case would take a week to solve and that sex with John would become such the ideal drug of choice? Also, didn’t help that John got his fixes elsewhere and came back reeking of orgasms…Damn his moderately active social life! “Could you have waited until we were back at the flat?”

“No.” Sherlock replied unequivocally, he really couldn’t, he already processed the amount of time for them to make it to Baker St via cab and realized his carnal desires would spill over way before then. It was going to be either here, back of the cab or in the alley near the trash bins like some common street walker and client.

“No? _Seriously_ , Sherlock…here? Of all places? You know there’s cameras…someone *is* watching us.”

“Irrelevant.” While they were talking, Sherlock had skillfully loosened the belt's hold enough to slide John’s trousers clear down his legs. “Have you’ve been shaving?” the colour of red on John’s face was memorable to say the least.

“What?! NO!” Clearly lying and John knew the man could see pass it so he might as well come clean, “Look, I um, once! She was rather particular..”

“ _Never again_ , if she won’t suck you with perfectly reasonable amount of pubic hair then she’s obviously ill suited for the task.” John was ready with a retort, something along the lines of ‘She was good lay and a very nice waitress.’ but it turned into a streaming line of ‘OHFUCKWAITIWASN’TREADYCHRIST!’ When Sherlock fell to his knees with his face buried in John's crotch.

Over the course of their newfound relationship the order of who’s who was never defined as the two readily switch positions, depending on the day, energy necessary, experiment...

John was good at kissing and relative fucking but Sherlock must have had a PhD in Giving Head because there was no one else John could recall that could suck his cock this damn wonderful. This wasn’t something that was taught and God, if it was John wished he could shake that person’s hand for somehow passing the knowledge to Sherlock. In this moment John also thanked the wall for the support and braced his hands on the long-limbed Detective’s shoulders as he felt himself raise off the ground.

Inside his mouth, John could feel the tongue work its sinister way down his shaft and up again to the tip of his head, around and down again, the small suction on the dorsal vein and trunk. Long fingers held his balls in a grip and massaged them while the second set started making small circles and strokes on any exposed bit of delicate flesh. Instinctively John tried to muffle his screams but he knew that Sherlock didn’t ADHERE to silence, so the minute a wayward finger found its way into John's arse and his prostate….he howled into his orgasm. **_And that’s when it happened._**

“Hello, what is the emergency?” A voice squeaked from the speakers above them, oh shit! Well, that was expected given that Sherlock did in slam on the emergency stop, “Hello?” Sherlock shot John a _Well, answer her, clearly I’m busy_..-stare.

“U-um quite, no, we’re…fa-fa-fine!” John stammered, there were handicap railings along the wall and John gripped them hard because he was falling and that made everything worse. Now Sherlock had to cradle him with the shorter man’s legs precariously over his shoulders, this was perfectly fine for him. “I-it was an…ahhh..”

“Sir? Sir you sound distressed, are you well?” The poor girl, if only she knew..if she did then she wouldn’t be asking such a completely idiotic question, Sherlock deduced and made known in an annoyed stare which John tried to throw back at him, the position made it hard for him to make an intimidating glower. “Should I call EMS?” Oh GOD, this *had* to stop and Sherlock finally pulled his mouth off of John’s prick.

“No, two men are currently about to shag on your lift, this is not an emergency unless one of us succumbs to a cardiac arrest in the process which I can assure you is not possible then and ONLY then can this be considered an 'emergency', now please continue your farming on your mobile and GO AWAY!” There was a silence, then a click sounding the end of the transmission.

“You really could have been a tad polite..just a bit?”

“Utter nonsense, any moron could hear the sound of two men vibrating off the walls coupled with the hitch in your speech would convey that something of a sexual encounter was occurring. The girl simply was being a meddlesome twit.” Sherlock stood up with a mild groan and pressed himself against John so he could slip down his own pants seamlessly but John gave Sherlock that disapproving stare, the stare that one day he hopes he’ll develop some sort of immunity to. “Bah! Fine, I’ll make a formal apology later.”

“Thank you-ahhh-AH!”  And John's was ass filled and was loving every second of it, especially when Sherlock decided to grip on the railing himself. This freed John so he could wrap his arms around the Detective’s shoulders and nuzzle against his nape. He grinds himself into John so perfectly, tapping the prostate steadily and watching John heave from each methodic push. A week without this felt like an eternity and even with John’s outside encounters, nothing felt more at home and right then being connected like this and Sherlock felt the same.

_Before_ John, Sherlock was alone with his 200mph thoughts; he didn’t need much in terms of human contact unless they were willing to provide him with something that was mentally stimulating however those were always so few and far between. That was **fine** , Sherlock _didn’t_ need it, he _didn’t_ need the mind-numbing dose of social connections that other people crave, he _didn’t_ need to be praised or idolized and he **_didn’t_** need the satisfaction of knowing he impressed anyone.

But that was _before_ John. And his smile and his laugh..

This was akin to a homecoming for Sherlock, it was amazing how this Army Doctor has managed to infiltrate every facet of his life with his normalcy…how John was able to tether him, deflect him, make Sherlock desperate for the sound of John's simple approval. Sherlock originally thought that he would hate it, that he was 'conforming', becoming _lesser_ when it was the opposite, he was improving. John made him _better_. It wasn’t perfect, evolution was never easy..but for John, Sherlock would try.

Their mouths search frantically over the other’s face, tasting the day’s activities on their skin like it was their last seconds together. Sherlock started driving into John more rapidly as he was teetering the edges of climax; his deep grunts filled the air and mixed with John’s constant pleas for more. Sticky hot sweat and cum decorated his stomach and put a pretty little stain on Sherlock’s shirt, not that he paid any mind to it.

The elevator could drop *right* here and now and neither man could have given two fucks.

However…they did notice that the floor numbers were descending and falling to their doom while in mid coitus sounded awesome (if not gruesomely romantic), _landing_ on the Ground floor in mid coitus with a crowd of spectators wasn’t something they wanted attached to their reputations (Oh the tongues that would wag!). Sherlock gave one last deep and long shove into John as he came just as the lift reached the first three floors.

There was in fact a pretty large crowd of angry business men and visitors waiting as the doors opened up to both Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson straightening themselves up like proper gents. However several onlookers noted a waddling gait in Watson’s walk and an impromptu stretch from the lanky Detective, this was only second to an rapidly vanishing heat from inside the elevator and a faint odor of musk wafting out.

Sherlock and John walked pass the front desk where a young female security guard was sitting, she quickly picked up her mobile and put it down the moment Sherlock stood in front of her beet red face and she nervously smiled at the two men.

“Apologies. It needed to be done.” Sherlock reached over to take out the small tape out of the recorder then shoved it in his coat pocket which left John speechless. The woman wanted to argue on the improper action but Sherlock shushed her, “I’m sure the memories are enough, yes?” the woman paused, blushed and nodded while the Detective clapped his hands contently, “Good, tend to your…strawberries.” Sherlock nearly strutted out the door with John giving her a quick smile and followed behind.

In hindsight wasn’t the best place to shag in then again, it certainly wasn’t the worse...for all parties involved.

 

**END**


End file.
